When Parents Fight
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: It is the end of sixth year and the parents of Lily and James are arguing at Kings Cross but where are Lily and James? Rated T for language. Oneshot, may extend it if you want me to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters, I am not JKR, I'm not famous or rich…yet.**

**Summary: Sixth year has just ended and Mr and Mrs Evans are arguing with Mr and Mrs Potter at Kings Cross whilst they get ready to collect their children when they stumble on the unexpected. One-shot, may extend it if I get a good idea, how about James/ Lily meet the parents or even worse; a wedding!! Oh I can already see the flying cake!! If you want me to do this review! I rated this T because of the language. By the way think of Sasha and Petunia as soul sisters. Sasha is a pureblood maniac who is homeschooled because she doesn't want to be around "the freaks who have corrupted this world" bitch. **

**When Parents Fight**

Jack, Lucie and Petunia Evans climbed into their car, Jack in the driver's seat, Lucie the passenger's seat next to her husband and lastly Petunia sat in the backseat, scowling a little.

"Mother do we have to collect the freak?" Petunia said snootily,

"Yes we do, and don't call her that! It's very unladylike!" **(AN: Who does that remind me of? Grins evilly at one reader in particular) **Lucie told her eldest daughter sternly.

"I hope to God we don't see **them**." Jack said venomously; under normal circumstances Lucie would have tutted but she disliked **that **family as much as her husband. Jack inserted his key into the ignition turning the engine on.

Lucie spoke one last time before the car pulled out of the driveway, "It's highly unlikely that in an entire station we'll be forced to spend any time with **them**!" That's what she thought. **(evil grin Ares is on the case and Aphrodite, his girlfriend, is giving a helping hand as well)**

Harold Potter was looking around his house frantically, where was the floo powder?

"Harold, what in Merlin's name are doing?" Melanie Potter asked her husband exasperatedly. Harold muttered something that Melanie didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked looking at him strangely whilst he looked under the sofa.

"I've lost the- ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Harold screamed the last part as he came out from under the sofa with a huge spider on his face, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" he shouted jumping about screaming, sounding very much like an overgrown girl.

At the sound of the scream Sasha ran down the stairs with a broom (not the flying kind just the ordinary cleaning kind), seeing the huge spider on her father's face she immediately began whacking his face with the broom, trying in vain to hit the spider, eventually she succeeded. Harold got up from the ground trying to preserve any dignity that he had left; his face was covered in dead spider mush. Melanie pulled out a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the remains off her husband's face, whilst he struggled to compose himself.

Melanie couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter, Harold glared at her, Melanie suddenly remembered what she had asked before the spider,

"Harold, darling, what was that you said before the spider decided to make a home on your face?" she asked teasing him slightly.

"I can't find the floo powder." He said scowling, Melanie sighed and called her daughter over to help. Ten minutes of extensive searching later, Sasha found the floo powder in the cooker **(AN: Who the hell puts floo powder in the cooker?)**. She handed it to her father a gloating smile on her face.

Harold threw a pinch of the powder into the fireplace saying Kings Cross, the last thing he heard before being swept up in the green flames was from his daughter;

"That Mudblood and her pathetic muggle family had better not be there."

Ares, turned to his girlfriend and sat down beside her as they watched the two sets of parents and siblings arrive at Kings Cross, "This is going to be good!" he laughed, Aphrodite smiled, but her smile was hinting a slight smirk, "Anyway, where have you been the past two months?" Ares enquired,

"Oh you know, me and Eros went down to Earth and meddled a bit." Aphrodite laughed slightly.

"What do you mean _meddled_" Ares asked suspiciously

"Well, the little war you've got planned might become slightly more… _interesting_!" she said smiling.

"I love you, you know" Ares said wrapping his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Unknown to the blissful couple Hephaestus, Aphrodite's husband, was watching on, planning his revenge. **(AN: I love Greek Mythology)**

Jack, Lucie and Petunia headed over towards platform nine and ten and waited for Lily to come through the wall, a few minutes passed. Petunia sat down on the trolley that was being pushed by her father and sighed.

"What's taking the freak so long?" She asked bored. Lily was late, the train was supposed to arrive at 3:00PM, it was 3:10. The Evans family had seen many other children pass through the barrier and join their families, but not Lily.

Jack heard what sounded like an argument and turned his head towards the source, the Potters. He clenched his teeth, "Honey, look who's here." He said coolly to his wife, she 

looked where he gestured before pulling a face. Petunia noticed the family come closer "More freaks. Great." She remarked sourly.

The trio were close enough for Jack to hear what the conversation was about,

"Sasha I told you, don't call **that** girl a Mudblood its offensive to Muggle borns!" Jack scowled; he had guessed which girl they were talking about.

The wizard family had seen them, they made to move towards the other side of the platform, no doubt to gossip about Lily some more. Jack was not going to have it, he held his head high and walked over to where the three were standing, the rest of his family coming to watch.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than gossip about my daughter?" Jack growled. Howard narrowed his eyes before replying;

"I'll stop gossiping when you start disciplining your bitch of a daughter." Jack seethed; no one said that about his family.

"My daughter doesn't need discipline, just a restraining order." He snapped.

**Sasha and Petunia **

"Well look it's another freak, you're no better than my sister!"Petunia said spitefully

"How dare you compare me to that piece of filth!" Sasha roared punching Petunia on the jaw. Petunia's head was flung back slightly; she wiped some blood off with her sleeve staring at it in disbelief.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed and slapped Sasha across the face, who retaliated. Before long it was a full blown bitch-fight!

**Melanie and Lucie**

"What I can't understand is why your daughter can't simply give my son a chance." Melanie said quietly, looking daggers at Lucie as if it was her fault.

"Well maybe your son is ugly as well as a class A bastard!" Lucie said sweetly, remembering the letters Lily had sent home.

"My son is not ugly! Half the girls in the school worship the ground he walks on!" Melanie roared in indignation.

"Yeah the half that's deaf, blind and dumb!" Lucie said with a nasty smile on her face. Melanie looked angry,

"Well, at least my son isn't an outcast!" She said mirroring Lucie's smile.

"Well at least my daughter isn't some kind of whore!" Lucie shouted. Melanie roared and launched herself at Lucie kicking and punching.

Both families had been moving whilst they talked/beat the shit out of one another, what they hadn't realised is that they had travelled the entire way across the platform.

All the children by this time had passed through the wall between platforms nine and ten and the wall had sealed so that it was now simply a wall. A sixteen year old boy and a girl of about the same age were both leaning against the wall snogging, oblivious to the two families beating each other up.

The two men of the families were struggling to pry their wives/daughters apart. Once this had been achieved they both turned to face the young couple. Upon identifying the couple, the two families were looking at them in disbelief; the silence was broken by both daughters

Petunia: "How come Lily can get a boyfriend and I can't?"

Sasha: "Why is my brother snogging that bitch?"

Ares and Aphrodite looked down at the commotion on Earth, trying to ignore the laughs they were getting from their fellow Gods.

"Is that the result of your _meddling _Aphrodite?" Ares asked, appearing casual as he tried to free himself and his girlfriend from the net.

"Yep, I wanted to see what would happen between the two families when they found out." Aphrodite said proudly

"Isn't it a bit _mean _messing with people's feelings?" Ares asked

"Not really, they both liked each other but were too stubborn to admit it, I just gave them a little push in the right direction."

"Okay… So, umm... how are we going to get free of this net?"

**The End**

**Unless you want me to do the two suggestions I put in the author's note. I love being evil. I worked on this for a while about 5 hours to be precise.**

**By the way Hephaestus and Ares are brothers, Eros is like cupid and is Aphrodite's son.**

**I hope you like my idea of putting in some mythology. The whole Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Ares thing is an actual myth.**

**Anyways please review, for the readers of The True Reason I'm going to start working on a new chapter. The reason its so late is because I was working on a new chapter for MMS.**

**Love JRK**


End file.
